Twilight In Another's Eyes
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Edward's Point of View of Twilight. It is a mix of the book and movie. I hope you enjoy! I will be going a different story for each book.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 1**

**_I do not own Twilight. I did use some of the dialogue in this story. All rights go to Summit Entertainment. I just made this due to the fact that all of the movies are Bella's Point of View. So I hope you enjoy. I did add some ideas into this story. Let me know what you think._**

* * *

I am Edward Cullen. I am the adopted, or rather changed vampire son of my vampire mother and father Carlisle, who changed me, and Esme Cullen who was also changed by Carlisle but soon they later got married. My whole family is a group of vampires. There are many of us around the globe. We are one of the two families of vampires that only survive off of animals. I also have unrelated 'siblings' I guess you could call them. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet are actually married and so are Alice and Jasper. I am the only one in our family who has yet to find my mate. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I pose as adoptive teenage children to Carlisle and Esme do to how young we look, it helps us stay in places a lot longer. We go to school at the Forks High School and Rosalie and Jasper pose as twins at the school.

Right now everyone in our family room dancing and I was alone, so I sat on one of the chairs. As my family danced my adoptive mother Esme came over to me.

"Dear?"

"Yes Esme?" I asked.

"You look lonely tonight, are you alright?" I smiled. I was lonely.

"I am alright, Esme."

"Would you like to dance son?"

"Sure I would like that, mom." As we were dancing Esme started to asked me questions.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked, confused.

"Are you feeling alone?"

"Yes. To be honest."

"Well. We are here for you, never forget that. You will find her someday Edward. I assure you that." Esme promised. I nodded and we continued to dance. "I do hope that someday you find the girl of your dreams." I smiled and hugged my "mother."

"Thank you." And everyone continued to dance as I went outside and breathed in the fresh forest air, it's scent was so magnificent, pine, rain, moss, honeysuckle, freesia, and oddly enough the moon, the moon had it's own scent and it was fantastic, I took off to hunt, texting Alice before I got to far out where I was going.

* * *

I had just hunted about a week ago, and I was somewhat thirsty, but i did not feel thirsty enough to hunt yet, so I knew I was fine. Carlisle is my adoptive vampire father, and his wife Esme is my adoptive vampire mother. Carlisle changed me back in 1918, and I was the first human he changed. Esme was not changed until almost fifteen years later. I was dying of Spanish Influzena, and my biological mother, and father had already died from the influenza so Carlisle changed me out of his lonliness, and also my biological mother had begged Carlisle to save me before I died. So In physical appearence I appear to be 17, but in reality I am 108 years old.

"Edward maybe you should not go to school. I mean with your intense thirst at the level it is you could risk us exposure." I put my hands up stopping his begging.

"Carlisle I will be fine. If it gets bad then I will leave, and feed. I promise." I nodded. Esme walked up to me hugging me goodbye. Esme has always thought of me as her real son. Before she was changed she did give birth to a son, but her baby died a few days later. Esme tried to kill herself by jumping off of a cliff, and when she was pronounced dead, she was actually still barely alive, so Carlisle turned her. They are the cutest couple you could ever see.

I zoomed out of the door, and got into my shiny gray Volvo. I was driving at 100 miles per hour. I was thinking on the way there.

Alice, and Jasper were in the car with me. "Hey Alice?" I asked. She turned her pixie like figure towards me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Isn't there supposed to be a new student arriving at the school today?" I asked.

"Yes. Hey name is Isabella Swan, but, from what I see she seems to prefer the name Bella." She confirmed. I grinned and kept driving. I nodded, and I put a CD in the CD player. Alice's head shot up.

"Debussy?" She asked.

"Yeah, for some reason I want to listen to this at the moment." I explained. We reached the school in under twenty minutes and pulled into the parking lot. "So... Bella?" I asked Alice for confirmation. She nodded. "That's a very pretty name." I said to myself.

I entered my class and sat on the chair to "pretend study" for a up coming test that I already know the answers to due to my many years repeating high school as a vampire.

During the day the many men that passed Bella today had such horrible thoughts like, _Oh, I want that so bad, I wonder if she would do a one night stand with me, _or, _I want her for sex. _It made me so angry a lot of the time and luckily some guys had their dignity and respected woman, _She is beautiful, she is gorgeous, she is cute enough even one of the Cullens would want her as their girlfriend._ At lunch everyone was staring at the new girl Bella, like they have been all day. I looked at her and she was very pretty. She had mocha brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, her body was narrow, and her face was quite adorable. She was very beautiful. Her clothing style was very muted, long-sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, a sweater, and her boots. I liked that. I liked it that she wasn't like some of the other girls that felt it was necessary to show off unnecessary body areas.

Us Cullens keep to ourselves at school, and I remember that Alice had told me that she had seen this girl coming. I headed for biology, and Bella walked into the room staring at me. Her eyes looked as if they held love for me... doubtful. As soon as she walked in front of the fan in the biology room her bloods scent made it's way over to my nose immediately. Her bloods scent was so amazing. It smelled floral, freesia, honeysuckle, and something else I couldn't place. I wanted to take her blood right then and there, but I held my ground and as soon as the bell rang I flew out the door, and immediately left to hunt.

Before I left I stopped at the school office, and started talking to the receptionist. She was very nice, but I wasn't in my normal mood. "Excuse me." I managed to say in a somewhat nice tone.

"Ah... Mr. Cullen What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Is there another class I can enter?" I asked kind of being rude.

"Well let me check." She grabbed a class binder, and searched for an opening. "I am sorry no." I felt a sudden rush of wind, and I smelled her.

"There has to be something Mathmetics, Physics." I said kind of rude. Ms. Swan's scent was truly overpowering.

"No every other class is full." She snapped back. "Just a moment dear." She looked Bella's way, and looked back at me.

"Fine I'll just have to endure it." I said angrily stomping out of the room.

I normally didn't act like this. Especially to woman who were nice like the school receptionist. As I left out the office doors I felt like I needed to apologize for my rude behavior, but when I was about to turn around Bella came down the stairs. I jumped into my car and drove away really fast. After I got home Esme and Carlisle tried to greet me by hugging me, but I couldn't stop, I felt I would be an embarrassment. I watched their worried glances as I flew right past them and into the forest, hightailing it to Alaska.

"Wow. I hope he is alright, I hope he comes back." Esme said. I ran, and ran, and ran. I found a mountain lion, and a pack of mule deer. I was beginning to get my control back. Then after a week when I was done trying to control myself I headed straight back to my oddly bustling home.

After I came in the door I was bombarded by Esme. "Oh Edward are you alright?" She asked worried. "You have been gone for a whole week, we were so worried about you." She cried.

"Yes. I am alright. I just feel like a damn idiot." I said honestly. Carlisle's head shot over toward my direction to look at me, and he had me sit on the couch.

"Why do you feel that way son?" He asked. He looked just as worried as Esme did.

"Well There is this new girl at our school, and well as soon as she stepped into the room her blood was addicting. It had an addicting floral scent to it." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"See son listen to me the next time you are thirsty." Emmet said imitating Carlisle. I glared at him. He guffawed and walked away.

"Edward it is ok." Carlisle said.

"BUT HOW CAN It BE OK IF I WANT TO KILL HER!" Carlisle and Esme flinched.

"Edward. You can't possibly want to."

"My mind doesn't. I DON'T. But my vampire instincts want do. But the weird thing is... is that part of me wants her blood so much, but there is the dominant side of me that wants to protect her with every bone in my body." I explained. Carlisle nodded his head, and patted my shoulder.

"Edward. I am sure you can handle it." Carlisle said reassuringly. I nodded my head.

Esme walked up to me. "Don't you ever do that to me again, leave and never say a word about where you are going." She said in a mother like tone.

"Ok. I am sorry.. mom." I said. She smiled at that.

The next day was easier. School was tomorrow, and it was night time. I was so bored, so I listened to Debussy, and everyone joined in a dance as I stood alone. Esme eventually came over to me, and danced with me. I chuckled.

Finally, school came. I was planning on talking to Ms. Swan. To get to know her. I sat down in Biology to wait for her. When she came to the door the minute our eyes touched she seemed glad to see me. She sat there quietly. I forced my lips to move though her scent was so beautiful.

"Hello." Bella looked at me stunned. "I am Edward Cullen. Your Bella?" She nodded her head. "I am sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week." She nodded her head again, and Mr. Molina handed everyone a microscope, and microscope glass sheets. She looked at me with her beautiful Chocolate Brown eyes.

"You were gone." She said.

"Yeah I was out of town for a couple days, family reasons." I smiled. She smiled back. "So are you liking the weather?" She scoffed, and laughed. "What?" I asked laughing along.

"I don't really like weather. Anything cold, and wet at the same time. I don't really..." I chuckled.

"Well if you don't like the cold rain so much then why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?"

"It is... well it's complicated." I smirked.

"I am sure I can keep up."

"Well my mom remarried, and.."

"So you don't like him."

"No Phil's nice." We talked until the end of class, and I could read Mike's mind. He had the hugest crush on Bella, and he was jealous. So we even talked in the hallway. I was getting frustrated.

For some odd reason I couldn't read her mind, and then Bella noticed the color change in my eyes. I freaked out. I mean no one had every noticed before. I guess Bella was just really observant. So I told her it was the fluorescents, and walked away. I knew that wouldn't be enough right now.

The next day it was really bright out, so we didn't go to school today. Alice was smirking.

"Alice, what is so funny?" Jasper asked. Alice turned her head to smile at me. Everyone was interested what was so funny to.

"Well, Bella is looking for Edward." I was shocked. Carlisle turned his head with a smile stretched across his face.

"What do you mean by that Alice?" I asked. I would blush if I could.

"She likes you! She wants to talk to someone besides that petty Jessica, and the annoying Mike Newton." I smiled. Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"See told you. You won't be able to hurt her." I chuckled, and Emmet walked up to me.

"Well, well. Looks like someone likes her to." He said jokingly. Carlisle smiled at me. I might as well tell the truth.

"I do. I like her. She is beautiful. Her beautiful Mocha Brown Hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her lovely floral scent." I laughed and looked down to my feet immediatly.

"Well. I am sure that you two could become good friends."

"But Carlisle that is why I am trying to stay away from her. If I am thirsty and she is to close. I mean I don't want to hurt her on accident."

"Son, you can handle yourself." I nodded. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan." Alice chuckled.

"I know her full name." Alice bragged. I was curious.

"WELL WHAT IS IT?" I asked. Not yelling, I was just excited to hear it. Alice laughed, as well as everyone else.

"Isabella Marie Swan." That name rang so beautifully in my mind. Then Carlisle laughed.

"What Carlisle?" I asked.

"Isabella is Chief Swan's daughter." My eyes widened.

"The constant on the job police chief. Well I think that should be some fun." I said jokingly. Emmet guffawed. Carlisle laughed and walked over to Esme staring out of our large window.

"Esme what is it?" Esme looked extremely happy.

"I am so excited for Edward. I mean even if this girl had a third eye, or had an illness, this is going to be amazing." I was smiling. Emmet was laughing, and Rosalie looked irritated.

I did remember what happened to Rosalie. She was raped by her fiancé, and when Carlisle changed her he hoped that she would be the one for me, but even though everyone thought of her as attractive. I didn't. I mean she was beautiful, but she just wasn't my type, but when she found Emmet she was better.

Maybe this Bella was for me, but I didn't want to be a danger to her, so maybe we could just be friends... God! My teenage side is slowly coming back and I think I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight in Another's Eyes ~ Chapter 2**

***I did use some parts from the dialogue of the movie. I do not own Twilight. But I do wish I was Bella, that way I could be loved by the gorgeous Edward Cullen XD Anyways... Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next day it was gloomy, and rainy, so I was able to go to school. Carlisle tapped my shoulder. "Edward, go to Bella, and watch over her."

I nodded, and then rolled my eyes when Emmet laughed at Carlisle's suggestion to me. I hurried into my shiny gray Volvo, and stood by my car waiting for Bella's rusty Red Chevy truck to pull into the parking lot. Emmet was chuckling at my facial expression as I waited.

Finally we went threw a whole day of school, and I was waiting again by my car again. Bella walked past me smiling, and I was scratching my Volvo. Jasper had noticed my frustration.

"Edward she is not one of us." Emmet said sternly.

"I can't help this feeling I have. She is just so beautiful." I said explaining. Jasper chuckled quietly.

The parking lot was very icy. And Bella was walking to her truck, holding onto it for dear life. I laughed a little at her fear of falling on ice. She set her bag on the hood of her truck and had her head-phones in so she didn't notice soon enough, I saw Tyler in his minivan.

His van slid across the ice, and he lost control of his van and Bella was on the outside of her truck. Tyler's van was going to crush her. I shot an ultra fast glance at Emmet, and Jasper then ran at super fast speed towards Bella. I didn't care who noticed me. Bella then just noticed Tyler's van, and I slid in between her and the van, cradling her, pushing his minivan away. Bella's head hit the ground, and her eyes widened at my presence. I lifted her to sit up. "Bella are you ok?"

"I... I think so. How did you get here so fast?"

"Bella I was right next to you." She asked again, but I ignored it. I heard kids dialing 911. Angela was the first one. I could even hear the dispatcher.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"Hi this is Angela Weber, um there was an accident, and a girl and boy are in-between two cars."

"_Ok two ambulances are on their way. Where is your location?"_

_"_Forks High School." When the ambulance got here it took about 8 EMT'S to move the van to get the gurney in. I refused insisting I was fine, but told one of the EMT's that Bella may have hit her head. So they laid Bella down on the gurney, so most of the attention was on Tyler and Bella. After everything was fine I went in.

"Thanks traitor." She said jokingly.

"Why do you say that?"

"You told the EMT I was hurt, so I was tortured by the attention." I chuckled.

"Well at least you are alright." I said. Bella nodded her head.

As she was leaving she looked at me catching our attention.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle and Rosalie left us to chat.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get over to me so fast?" She noticed? Dammit! I had to lie, find a way around it.

"I was standing right next to you Bella."

"No, you were next your car across the lot." Damn this was getting difficult.

"No I wasn't." I laughed, trying to get her to drop it.

"Yes you were! I know what I saw." I was getting frustrated now, maybe Emmet was right, maybe I do have mood swings, that's a new one, "Mood swings for men."

"You, were.. you stopped the van,.. you pushed it away with your hand.. I." I couldn't be honest with her. She was a human.

"Well, no ones going to believe you so..." I stopped my self there. I didn't want to be anymore rude than I was already being.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone, I just need to know the truth." I knew she wouldn't say anything, but, I couldn't put her in danger.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" I asked, I wanted to kick myself for being as rude as I was.

"Thank you!" She said, as if I had tricked her into saying it."

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No." My anger attacked again.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." God! Edward! That is not the way to win a girl over! I had to walk away, mentally I wanted to damn myself for speaking to her that way! Bella was let out and she left with her father. I went home that night being stuck with explanations.

"EDWARD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"What was I supposed to do, Let her die?!" I yelled back. Rosalie's face immediately went sad.

"This isn't just about you it's about all of us." Rosalie striked back. Carlisle walked in between us.

"Rosalie... Stop rebuking Edward. He did the right thing, but may I ask Edward why did you save her?" I dropped my eyes to my feet trying to come up with a way to put it, but unfortunately Jasper caught the emotion I was feeling.

"He loves her." Jasper said shocked, and breathless. Emmet smirked.

"Edward. You can't she isn't one of us." Emmet protested.

"That still doesn't change the feelings I have for her. She is my job to protect, and I am not going to be ridiculed my Rosalie anymore saving someone I love." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"Well Edward during you and Emmet's quarrel I had a vision. Bella is not going to be at school tomorrow." I was frightened slightly.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is going to be sick. The flu, but she will be back to school in three days after school tomorrow."

"Ok." I said in a saddened tone. In my head I decided that I wanted to go watch Bella sleep since I didn't sleep. I wondered what she looked like when she slept. It had reached eleven o'clock, nad I walked towards the front door.

"Where are you heading son?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"I am just going out for a walk."

"You aren't running away again are you?" He asked.

"No. I am just going for a walk." He nodded his head and Esmé hugged me. She really was motherly. I exited out the door, and after I got three miles out I heard Alice say what I was planning to do.

"Edward is going to Bella's. He is... aw that's so cute."

"What is?" Esmé asked.

"He is going to go watch her sleep since he won't be able to see her at school." I heard a giggled from Esmé. So I ran faster, so I could get there before Emmet would get to me. I got to her house. I didn't exactly know where it was, but I just followed the scent from the school, and I found it. It was a two-story white house. It was kinda small. I looked in all the windows, and saw into the living room. It looked like Bella was cramming for the biology test we had coming, and she had fallen asleep on her loveseat. Her father Charlie picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her room. I smiled as his paternal instincts. If I was a father I would have done the same thing.

After Charlie laid her down in her bed I climbed up the siding of her house, and I peeked in her window. She was covered in her blanket, and I quickly, swiftly climbed into her window into her room. Her scent filled my nose. I smiled at the scent. The weird part was when she was sleeping she was sleep talking. Her hand was raised up to her head like she was raising her in hand, and she arched her back. Then she said my name like she had never said it before. "Ed... Edward." She said it with love, and care. I smiled, and then she opened her eyes not looking at me, but she laid back down. I decided to leave and go back home.

As soon as I entered the door Alice came in and hugged me. Then everyone came downstairs to greet me home. "So you went to Bella's to watch her sleep. How was that?" Alice asked.

"It was interesting. I have never been so fascinated with anyone." I admitted. Carlisle smiled.

"So does she talk in her sleep?" Emmet asked. I nodded my head then I looked at Alice.

"Alice you would know this, how long has Bella been saying my name in her sleep?" I asked smirking at everyone's astonishment.

"Ever since you and her ever had your first conversation." I smiled at that.

I walked straight up to my room, and put in Debussy. As I listened I found a picture of my biological mother Elizabeth Mason. I was very sad, and I looked up to the ceiling, and walked out to my balcony. "Mom. I know this is crazy, and I do not know if you are watching over me, but if you are could you please watch over Bella, I know it's weird to watch over someone when they are sleeping, but I don't know, I am just worried." I smiled at the picture of my mother. I touched the glass softly, and remembered my mother vaguely. She had Brown hair, blue eyes, and was a thinner woman. My father who I also remembered vaguely had the bronze brown hair like me, green eyes, and I shared his muscular figure. I began to remember a song from my childhood, I started to hum the lullaby that was made for me by my mother when I was human.

_Though Twilight has disappeared _  
_and darkness has come_  
_Sleep my Edward_  
_Sleep my darling boy_  
_Your rest is deep_  
_I wish to never sleep_  
_My watch I keep over you _  
_sleep my boy_  
_A miracle, that was a gift to me_  
_I can dream in this moment_  
_So sleep Edward sleep my Darling boy_

I wanted to start crying even thought I knew I never would. "Alice, can you come here please?" I asked politely. I heard her humming up the stairs.

"Yes love bird?" She asked.

"How is Bella doing right now?" She looked at me smiling, and breathed deeply. The days went on, and on and I grew restless. Carlisle noticed, but for some reason had no clue why,

"Son. Why are you so... so?

"So. Restless?" I added. He nodded.

"I am restless because I haven't seen her. I need to see her. But the weird thing is.. I never told you this, but for some reason I am not able to read her mind." He looked at me shocked. "Yeah. It's like her mind has a block somehow." He nodded. Then finally Alice came downstairs.

"Edward." She sang my name. "Bella's going to be at school today. Sorry it was longer than I predicted."

"No. It's alright." I said, and immediately I flew into my Volvo. I got to school five minutes before Bella showed up. As Alice has predicted Bella was being bombarded. First it was Mike, but I let it be. Bella told them why, and she went on with her day. The next day was sunny, so I couldn't go to school. This made me angry. I was sitting around the house the whole day attempting to leave in a hoodie, and make sure it was on over my skin, and wear gloves. Alice had a vision.

"Is it Bella?" I asked.

"Yes. She has been looking for you all day. She is going to go down to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica they forced her to go dress shopping with them." My eyes widened with shock. "No she doesn't like shopping Edward."

"I am getting to like her more with each detail." Alice smiled. "Do you think I should follow? I mean Port Angeles is not all that safe." Carlisle entered the room.

"Do what you think is right Edward." I nodded and flew outside. "WAIT EDWARD!" I turned immediately. Carlisle was behind me in an instant.

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should take the Volvo. I would not run there that might scare her." I nodded, and grabbed the keys. "My seventeen year old son finally meeting his love." He murmured joyously.

"Or more like your 107 year old finally meeting his love." I mumbled. Carlisle chuckled as he walked back into the house. "Hey Alice!" I called.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with? You could do some shopping, and leave it in my trunk."

"I WOULD LOVE TO! Jasper is it cool with you if I go?"

"Go ahead. I would love to see what outfits you pick to buy." I could hear them kiss each other. Alice got into the car and after we got fifteen miles away Alice guessed right threw me.

"You want me to keep an eye on Bella to." I smirked. "Knew it. Here I will keep phone contact with you, and so that won't stop me from my shopping trip." I nodded my head. As soon as we got there Alice told me Bella was in the dress shop. I ran to the sidewalk next to the shop, and saw Jessica in a very revealing dress. I didn't want to see her that way.

"Bella what do you think?" Angela asked as she came out in a Lavender purple dress. She did look pretty.

"That looks great." She said in her beautiful voice. She did kind of sound annoyed.

"You've said that about the last five dresses though." Jessica said.

"I thought they were all pretty good."

"You're not really into this kind of stuff are you?" Angela asked Bella.

"I just really wanted to go to this book store. Can I just meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Sure, but first..." Jessica said playfully. Oh no... Jessica and Angela were going to team up against Bella to try on a dress.

"But what first?" Bella asked. Angela and Jessica tackled Bella playfully after they were out of their dresses and in their regular clothing articles. "What?" Bella asked giggling. That sound was music to my ears. Like a melody. Bella kind of did remind me of my mom. Her personality anyway was a different story, but her face shape was the same, and so was her lips.

"Will you please, pretty please just try on one dress for us?" Bella rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Please. You don't have to buy it we just want to see you in one that's all."

"Fine..., But I don't have to like it." The girls giggled. Angela ran to the dress racks.

"Bella what is your dress size?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Never worn a dress. Guess another time." Jessica blocked Bella from opening the door.

"No we will find something." Angela had found a Royal Blue dress that was one shouldered, and had layers of ruffles down it. It looked vintage.

"You guys are trying to kill me." Bella said. I laughed. Bella came out and she looked magnificent. Angela took a picture of Bella, and she ran for the dressing room immediately, and came back out in her regular clothing. I could see Bella felt better in her regular shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I liked her in that dress. I would have to talk Alice into becoming friends with Bella. _No problem there. Everyone seemed to become Alice's friend easily, _So she could get her that dress. I smiled at that thought. Then Bella hugged them leaving for the bookstore, and I followed her. I hid in the trees as she was in the store. Then when she was leaving this group of boys passed by her. Alice called immediately.

"Bella is in trouble."

"I know I hear the boys thoughts."

"I just saw the most horrible things."

"Like what."

"I saw a repeat of what happened to Rosalie."

"I am going to hurry to the car, and get to her as fast as I can."

"Ok hurry." I closed the phone, and heard the teenagers thoughts. _Rape, Rape. Come on pretty girl stop running. _I ran to the Volvo immediately. That thought of what happened to Rosalie to happen to Bella scared me to no end. I made it to the car, and there in time. As I stayed put for a moment. One of the boys touched Bella and I lost it. I zoomed into the scene as Bella tried to escape their disgusting grasps. The guys flinched as I almost hit them with my car.

"Bella get in the car." Bella immediately flew into the car, and I growled at the boy who touched her. I got in my car and drove away. Alice texted me that she put her stuff in my trunk, and that she had decided to run home. So Bella and I were alone. "Say something to me before I rip their heads off."

"Put your seat belt on." I chuckled.

"You put your seatbelt on." I said in response. I turned on the heater, and Bella looked so beautiful as she sat in my car with me. After an hour she looked at me in the eyes.

"I think I am warm enough now." And I accidentally did the stupidest thing ever. I reached for the heater at the same time. She flinched at the temperature of my skin. I pulled my hand back immediately, and she looked at me shocked. "Your skin is so cold." I squeezed the steering wheel, and she looked away. I dropped her off at the police station after hearing some bad news. We discussed the situation at home, and then Carlisle had a question.

"Edward, Alice said something bad almost happened to Bella in Port Angeles. What happened?" I cringed at the thought.

"Well Bella was walking, and there were these teenagers who were having some... well... Bad thoughts about Bella. Alice said she saw the same outcome for Bella that there was with Rosalie." Carlisle cringed.

"Well, yet again it looks like Bella was very lucky." Carlisle said smiling.

"I took her to dinner to. She had Mushroom Ravioli."

"Did it smell terrible?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, but I didn't say anything, but I think I scared her."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Well in the car when the heater was on Bella said she was warm enough, and we both went to reach for the knob, and she touched my skin."

"Oh no, Edward." Alice said.

"Carlisle I wonder, do you think Bella is smart enough to figure out what we are?" Carlisle thought so. "Well I am going to go out for a while."

"Going to go watch Bella sleep again?" Alice asked. I nodded and just walked out of the door. I got to her house and noticed she was on the computer. After she logged off, and laid down I flew in and hid in her closet. Then after a half hour I heard her talking in her sleep, so I stepped out and I carefully sat on her bed next to her. In my advantage the bed did not even move. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her beautiful, Shiny, wavy Mocha brown Hair, and her milk chocolate eyes, and her fair skin tone. She was definitely one that I could drop dead for. Her alarm clock was set for 6:30, and it was 6:10, so I figured I should probably go. I kissed the top of her head once, and flew out the window. I wanted so desperately to turn around, but I thought about it, and with her waking up to me being in my room might cause problems. I got in the door at 6:20, and I knocked on Carlisle's office door.

"Come in Edward." I walked in and sat in the other leather seat available in the room. "What is it son?"

"Um... At the diner. I think I made a mistake." He looked confused.

"What?"

"I told Bella I can read minds." His eyes widened.

"Edward, why would you do that?"

"She is trustworthy, and she kind of gave me no choice."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well she wanted to know how I knew she was there, and where exactly she was, and when I said I didn't she got upset and was about to leave."

"Do you know you can trust her?"

"Yes, I do Carlisle."

"Alright. Well get to school. Wait for her." I nodded my head and walked out. I got in my Volvo, and as it turned out Alice and Jasper were already in the car.

"She is there Edward. She is waiting for you. She has something to tell you." I swallowed, and we got to the school in ten minutes. I saw Bella, and walked to her.

"Hi Bella." She smiled and walked next to me towards her first class. At the end of the day she smiled at me again and walked past me towards the privacy of the forest. She motioned for me to follow, and we walked into the forest. I looked back at Alice, and even she looked shocked.

"Your impossibly fast, and strong... Your skin is pale white and ice-cold." I heard her breath tremble. "You never eat or drink anything. You never go out in the sunlight... How old are you?" I was right. She was going to guess it.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you.. been seventeen?" I breathed in deeply.

"Awhile."

"I know what you are."

"Then Say. Out Loud."

"Vampire." After that I showed her my speed, and strength trying to scare her, but no matter what nothing scared her, so I gave up and took her to a beautiful meadow that I knew of. It was really green, and We walked to a slightly dry spot in the meadow. Bella began to sit down and I looked at her.

"Bella I don't know if I can control myself. I love you, but I could easily hurt you. Maybe I should just go." I started to turn around when Bella touched my arm, and pulled me towards her. I was maybe a foot away from her face.

"I would rather die, then live without you. We sat there and I placed my hand against her chest. I would feel her vital heart beat. I looked at Bella.

"Bella. Don't move. I don't know how this will work, but I will try. Just stay still." She did as I said, and I moved my ear to where it would be over her heart. "Mmmmm..."

"What are you listening to?" She asked confused.

"Shh... I am listening to your heart. It is such a calming sound.

"I love you Edward." I shot my face to look at hers.

"And as do I." Well laid there on the ground as my hand laid perfectly still above her heart. After an hour or two Bella went home, and I hugged her goodbye. Thankfully the school parking lot was empty now. "See you tomorrow my love." I said. She got in her Chevy, and drove to the diner where her dad ate most nights. I ran home considering Alice drove my Volvo back home. I got into my house finding that everyone had their eyes on me.

"Edward where did you and Bella go?" Alice and Jasper asked at the same time.

"Bella... did figure it out." Carlisle smiled.

"And who could have guessed it better. What did she say, and what did you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Well Alice you saw Bella motion me towards the forest, and then when we were far enough from where anyone could hear us She said." I repeated every line. _You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white, and ice-cold. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. And you speak sometimes as if your from a different time. How old are you. _I told her I was seventeen, and then she said, _I know what you are. _I told her to say it, and she said _Vampire. _I told her she was right, and I showed her my strength and my speed warning her that I could hurt her, and all she said was, _Edward I would rather die, than live without you." _I told them everything.

"Well Edward it looks like you have truly met your soul mate." Carlisle mused. I smiled, and Rosalie looked upset, so I looked in her thoughts.

"I am going to drive her to school tomorrow." Esmé smiled, and hugged me. The hours went on, and on. Then finally I texted her saying I was going to pick her up. I was pulled up to her house, and I honked my horn twice. As soon as I saw her face I melted inside. She came out in a brown zip up sweater, and skinny jeans, and converse sneakers. Alice and Jasper rode with Rosalie and Emmet. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot I could hear Angela's thoughts.

_Oh My god. Bella with Edward Cullen. _I smiled, and opened Bella's door for her. Then my head was full of thoughts.

_How could he fall in love with her? (Lauren)_

_NO! Cullen is taking my girl (Mike)_

_GO GIRL! (Jessica) _I smiled the whole time.

"Um... You know everyone is staring. I continued to laugh, and we went inside. It was like Bella was the new kid again.

"Rosalie, how could you say that?" I hissed.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN OUR WORLD EDWARD!"

"THAT'S NOT UP TO YOU. SHE HAS CHOSEN ME, AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY ONE CHANCE OF ACTUALLY BEING WITH THE ONE I LOVE! ARE YOU JEALOUS!" I asked hollering back. Esmé, and Emmet got in between me and Rosalie. I walked past her and punched a tree causing the tree to crash to the ground. Esmé, and Emmet came outside with me to calm me down as Carlisle rebuked Rosalie.

"Edward. I am sorry Rosalie is acting that way. I think she is just cautious of the family's safety." Emmet assured me.

"But that does not give her the right." I hissed. Esmé walked up to hug me.

"Edward I have an idea. Why don't you go watch Bella sleep that might make you feel better." Emmet nodded his head.

"But Edward. Did Bella really just say all of that?" Emmet asked.

"Yes."

"Whoa." I chuckled. Rosalie, and Carlisle came outside with us.

"I am so sorry Edward." I glared. "You deserve to be happy." I nodded and hugged her. Then I turned towards the trees.

"Edward where are you... Never mind I think I have a pretty good idea." I smiled and ran. I got to her house, and to my surprise she was still awake. She was on the phone. _With who this late at night? _

"I miss you mom. So how is all the baseball stuff going?" I heard Bella ask. _So she was talking to her mom who was in Florida. _I could hear her mom threw the phone.

_Oh Phil's working so hard. Spring training. So listen we found a house in Jacksonville if things get more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville Baby._

No I wouldn't be able to live if she left Forks. Not now.

"Yeah. I am really liking Forks."

_What?_

"Forks is growing on me."

_Could a guy have anything to do with that?_

"Well Yeah."

_Oh my goodness. I knew it tell me everything. What is he Jock, Indie? Is he smart._

_"_Mom he is american. He is seventeen. I wish you could meet him."

_I will someday._ I decided I had waited long enough, and I jumped threw her window and I accidentally scared her. Her head flew to where I was.

"Hey Mom can I talk to you later?"

_Oh come on honey, we gotta talk boys. Are you being safe._ I tried to hold back a laugh. She flung herself towards me.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"The window."

"Do you sneak into my window a lot?"

"Only the past couple of months that I have known you." I chuckled. "I like to watch you sleep. It is quite fascinating to me. My brothers find it quite awkward that I do that." She smiled. "But I have wanted to try one thing. Just don't move."

I moved my face towards hers slowly. I had waited for my first kiss for hundreds of years, and finally I was soon able to have that kiss with a girl I love with all my body. She started to move her body towards me, and I used my hand to hold her back. "Stay very still." Her and I were an inch away from each other's faces, breathing in deeply, trying to control our bodies. My teenage side wanted me to kiss her already, kiss her lips, and kiss her throat, but I knew I had to hold back. My cold lips finally touched hers, and it was the best experience of my life. The warmth of her lips was encouraging. Bella moved away from the force of my hand, and wove her fingers in my hair, arching her back, pushing her torso towards me. It was so tempting, but I knew I couldn't underneath. But my body was taking control. Her kisses were so smooth, so light, so lovely. I took my hands carefully around her waist and moved her further up onto the bed. I kissed her once, and I had control again, Thank god, I didn't want to hurt her. I pushed myself away from her.

"STOP!" I said sternly. I flew against the wall.

"I am sorry." She said.

"I am a lot stronger than I thought." As I was about to leave Bella begged me not to leave, so I turned around and on her bed across from her. "Well. Then tell me about you. Like, what was life like in Phoenix?" She seemed shocked.

"Well it was so hot. Like overly hot. Lots of snakes, and tarantulas. But I was considered ugly in that school because I wasn't the tan one. I was the one that was to pale. Life was boring until..."

"Until what?"

"Until I met you." I smiled and nodded, and after three hours she fell asleep. I flew out of the window really fast to change into some new clothes, and got back before she woke. Her hair was a rat's nest. I liked it, and she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 3: **

**I do not own Twilight. I will use some things said in the dialogue of the movie and book. All rights go to Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

The next couple days were nice, and then as Bella woke up another morning with me in her room. I asked her one question. "Hey Bella, would you like to come to meet my family?"

"Yeah, That sounds nice, but what if they don't like me?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight. Your scared not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but you fear that they won't approve of you?" She nodded. Then I slung her over my shoulder. "Come on lets find a reasonable outfit." She pointed to where her shirts, and pants-skirts were. I pulled out a pair of Dark blue denim jeans, and a red blouse with a flannel plaid print over jacket. She looks amazing in the outfit, and Then I zoomed her into my Volvo. She looked so good in the outfit I had chosen. We got to my house quickly, and I got her inside. I smelled the disgusting smell of human food. I didn't understand how human food smelled so good to them. My family had decided to make Bella lunch anyways even though I told them not to.

I could hear Rosalie being a bit rude in her thoughts. Then as we entered, "Here comes the human." We entered the kitchen and Esmé was right there.

"Hello Bella. We are making you some Italiano." Bella made a yum sound.

"Bella this is Esmé. She is mother so to speak." Esmé smiled, and mock punched me in the shoulder.

"I hope you are hungry, Bella."

"Yeah. It smells great."

"She already ate." Rosalie got a little pissed and broke the bowl of salad. Bella gave me a look to that I laughed at.

"PERFECT!" Rosalie said angrily.

"Well I mean... I know you guys don't eat."

"Thank you Bella. That was very considerate of you." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. Alice came in the room.

"HI BELLA!" She said cheerfully. "Wow, Edward was right. You do smell good. This is Jasper." Jasper was looking at Bella painfully. "It's ok Jasper you can control your thirst." I rolled my eyes, and my mouth dropped.

"Ok. I will show the rest off the house."

"Well. I will see you soon." Alice said.

"Ok." I took Bella around the house showing her where bathroom was, Alice and Jaspers room, Emmet and Rosalie's room, and Carlisle and Esme's room. Then last my room, She walked in and looked around. "This is so cool Edward." I smirked

She was looking around, and I saw her looking at my CD's. "You have so much music Edward." She said to me shocked.

"I guess, what's your favorite?"

"um... It's probably embarrassing for me to say this to you since you like classical music, but I do to don't get me wrong, but I love the band MUSE." I smiled at that. Then I grabbed a remote and Debussy came on. She looked at me, and I began to dance with her, and she stopped after I spun her once.

"What?" I asked.

"I... uh can't dance." I breathed in deeply, and out slowly.

"Well I guess I could always make you."

"Edward. I. am. not. scared. of. you." I smiled.

"Well... You really should not of said that." I smiled, and threw her up in the air, and pumbled her to my white leather couch. What I didn't realize was that I left my door open and that Everyone was standing there watching this. "What were you saying?"

"Oh no help me from the scary monster." She screamed sarcastically.

"That is better."

"Edward. Your family is in the door way. Can I get up now?" She asked. I flew upwards, and Bella got up slowly. Everyone was laughing. Well Except for Rosalie.

"Are you still scared now?" I asked playfully again.

"Nope." She said with a guilty smile. I grabbed her arm and quickly threw her onto my arm, and flew out of the window until we hit the tree.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." Bella did a screech giggle that made me laugh, and I climbed up the tree with ease. The rest of that day was fun, and when I brought her into the house again there was food for Bella on the table. Of course Esmé wouldn't give up. Bella sat there and ate it with no problems.

"Wow this is amazing." Esmé smiled.

"Well you are family." Bella hugged Esmé.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome honey." I chuckled.

"No problems with my mom and my girlfriend getting along." I said smiling. When Bella was done eating I took her hand and led her to my piano, and I started to play the lullaby for her that my mother used to play for me.

"Edward, did you write this?" She asked.

"No, my mother wrote it for me when I was a young boy in 1907. And now I think I should make it for you, and change the lyrics a bit." She smiled, and saw a picture on my piano.

"Is this your mom?" She asked.

"Yes."

"She was quite beautiful. A lot more beautiful than me." I took the picture out of her hands. "What did I say?" She asked.

"You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. Don't ever down yourself." I picked her up in my arms and kisses her softly, but also romantically. I heard everyone's thoughts as I kissed her.

_OH! They are so cute together. (Esmé)_

_oh! you call that a kiss? (Emmet) _I rolled my eyes.

_I never knew it would be safe for our kind to kiss humans. (Carlisle)_

_Looks like a great future ahead. (Alice)_

_To much emotion. Emotion overload. (Jasper)_

This made me move my lips from hers, and then I started playing again. As I played the music I whispered the words loud enough for Bella to hear.

_Bella my love._

_Beautiful girl of my dreams,_

_Though the day is gone,_

_And the moon and rose_

_I will never close my eyes_

_As long as you are here._

_I am glad I do not sleep._

_As long as you are here I will never leave._

_Even Heaven nor Hell could remove me from here._

_Bella my love_

_Beautiful girl of my dreams._

_I love you, Bella my love. _

I hummed this over and over starting to annoy Emmet. Bella fell asleep at the Piano, so I picked her up in my arms, and was about to walk out to the Volvo.

"Edward!" Alice called.

"Shh... Yes?" I whispered.

"Why don't you let Bella stay the night. I mean we won't hurt her, and she could tell Charlie the she stayed in my room." I looked at Alice with wide eyes. I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't like I could so anything to her anyways. Though I wouldn't do it anyways. I guess everyone followed me into my room as I set her down on my leather couch. I sat there next to the couch watching her sleep. I could read everyone's thoughts again.

_Wow, Edward was right she is fascinating to watch when she sleeps (Esmé, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet thought) _I smiled. Alice ran into her room and grabbed a somewhat thick blanket and laid it over Bella.

"There now she looks comfortable." Alice said quietly. I nodded in agreement, and sat very still. Everyone talked very quietly.

"Edward how long do you usually stay at Bella's watching her sleep." Carlisle asked in a faint whisper.

"Until she wakes. Everyday except for when we go hunting." I whispered back.

"Alice what time is it now?" Carlisle asked.

"It is 8:30 a.m." Alice said. "Oh I probably should talk to Charlie." Alice ran to the phone.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

_Hello. Charlie said._

"Hi Charlie this is Alice. I am sorry I forgot to call yesterday, and Bella fell asleep, and so I told her she could sleep here."

_Oh thank god. Thank you Alice._

_"_No problem Charlie. Bella will be home later tonight if that is ok. Ok. Bye" Alice came back up the stairs, and hugged me. "You should probably wake her up." I pushed her off.

"I can't. She looks like an angel." I refused.

"Ok then I will do it." Esmé offered. I nodded my head. Esmé placed her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Bella honey. Wake up." Esmé was saying this like Bella was my wife. "Bella honey." Then I noticed Bella struggling in her sleep. I immediately hovered over her.

"Bella." I said in a calm tone. She suddenly had tears running down her cheek. "Bella! Wake up, Love." Everyone had a worried look on their faces. She flinched and she woke up. She threw herself into my arms, and didn't want to let go. "What happened, love."

"Wh.. When you were human did you... ever have a nightmare you felt like you couldn't escape?" She asked trembling and shaking.

"Shh... Bella it's alright." I said soothingly rubbing her shoulder with my hand. I wiped her tears away with my hand. Esmé bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Let me try." I moved and Esmé looked at Bella in the eyes.

"Are you alright honey?" Bella's tears started flowing less, so that meant that Esmé was helping.

"Y.. Yes." Bella hugged Esmé, and got up and sat in my lap as I sat in my swivel chair.

"I have an Idea. Lets take Bella with us to play baseball. That might make her feel better." Alice suggested

"That sounds like fun." Bella said.

"Ok, it sounds like a plan." I said. Bella raised her head and placed a kiss on my right cheek as I cradled her in my arms. Alice get Bella some clothes suitable for Baseball. Immediately we headed out to the field.

"Do I get to play?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"You get to be the umpire." I told her. We played for an hour and it was so much fun. Alice was our pitcher, and I mostly stayed on second base while Emmet was on third. Bella acted as a second umpire, and at one point Jasper hit it so far, Emmet and I went for it at the same time causing our bodies to crash together causing us both to laugh. Soon our fun was ended when Alice yelled at everyone to stop. I saw what Alice saw in her head, and tried to hurry to get Bella out of here. "Come on!" I said, worry coating my voice and face.

"IT'S TO LATE!" Carlisle warned, we were all fearful of Bella getting hurt. I couldn't even hide it from Bella. What we knew was that Bella was in danger.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 4:**

**I am going to mess with this chapter a bit, so there will be lots of ideas with in this story. The credit for the dialogue from the movie and the book belong to SM and Summit Entertainment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three nomads were coming towards the field. "Bella take your hair down." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Like that will even help I could smell her across the field." I silently growled at her.

"I should not have brought you here Bella. I am really so sorry."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Just hold your hair down, and stay behind me." She was right on my tail. Then The nomads came threw the fog. One was a black man, one was a red-headed woman, and then a blonde headed man. The black mans voice was fluent like Carlisle's. So he must be around the same age as Carlisle.

"I think this belongs to you." the black man said. "I am Laurant, and this his Victorica, and James." Carlisle smiled.

"I am Carlisle. This is my family." Laurant smiled back.

"Hello."

"I am afraid your hunting activites have caused something of a mess for us." Laurant's eyes widened.

"Our apologizes. We did not realize that the territory had been clamed." Carlisle looked annoyed.

"We actually maintain a permanent residence near by."

"Really. Well we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing threw to head north." Then the girl spoke with her high soprano voice. Telling Carlisle about how they lead the humans east. Carlisle didn't seem all that pleased. "So could you use three more players?" Laurant asked.

"Why not? A few in our coven were about to leave, so you can take their places. We bat first." Victoria smiled and they turned at first to walk away, but James stayed put. Like he was annalizing me. Then the worst thing in the world could of happened. There was a wind draft, and it blew Bella's scent to James.

"So... You brought a snack." We all growled at him.

"A human." Laurant exclaimed. The nomads left, and I ran with Bella to the Jeep. She started freaking out in the car begging me to take her home and then save her dad, so I did have to agree that we needed to save Charlie, so Bella went in the house and left immediatly. I ran onto Bella's car scaring her.

"Bella your dad will forgive you. Here, love, let me drive." She held onto the steering wheel long enough for me to get in. She had tears rolling down her face, so I put my right arm around her shoulders to try and soothe her.

Her voice trembled with each breath and word. "He.. won't. You should've seen what I said did to him. I told him the same thing my mom told him when she was leaving him." I felt so bad for her having to do this.

"It was the only way he would let you go." I wanted to feel sympathy for her, but I didn't know what to say. We pulled up to my house and the black nomad was here. I growled at him furiously. He put his hands up in surrender.

"This is not my fight. And to tell you the truth I am so damn tired of his games, but his senses are 100% lethal. In my 300 years I have never seen such intense senses. But also the woman Victoria DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HER." Laurant walked right past us, and exited out the door. I had a hold of Bella's hand the whole time, and I pulled her with me into the garage. Jasper and Emmet were talking about ways to killed James, and Victoria.

"I have never liked the fact of killing another even a sadistic one of our kind." I glared at Rosalie. I never she didn't like Bella, but her thoughts were so terrible.

"Rose, Esme would you put on Bella's jackets, so the tracker will pick up her scent?" Rose's next thought angered me.

"Why! What is she to me?" She asked angrily. I glared, and hissed at her. Carlisle stood between us.

"Rose! Bella is with Edward! She is part of this family. And we protect our family." Rosalie looked apoligetic immediatly, and put Bella's sweater on. After that Alice, Jasper, and Bella got into the Black Volvo, and I walked to the car. Bella looked scared and got back out of the car. Everyone was watching Bella and I. She wrapped her arms around me. She was crying. I wiped the tears away and looked at her.

"If... any... anything happens I swear..." I interupted her.

"Bella, Love... Nothing is going to happen there is seven of us, and two of them. And when everything is done I am gonna come back and get you. I promise." Everyone was still watching us, and I pulled her up into my arms and kisses her. Everyone was gwaking at us, and then I set her back down on her feet and hugged her tightly (For a human). "I love you." Then I took off. Carlisle, Emmet, and I flew out of the garage and disappeared. I was sobbing.

"Don't worry bro. Bella will be ok. She is a smart girl."

"It's not just this thing with James. I have never wanted to leave her alone, and it hurt me to see Bella crying."

"Son. Don't you worry. I agree with Emmet. Alice and Jasper will keep an eye on her." I nodded and kept running. The only thing that worried me was what if James did find her? After three to four days of running James figured it out. Carlisle, Emmet, and I got on a plane and headed towards Pheonix. It was a three hour plane ride. I called Alice on the plane.

"Alice, is everything ok?"

"Hello Edward. Yes everything is fine." I heard Bella over Alice. _Edward! _I smiled.

"Can I talk to Bella please?"

"Of course. She is your girlfriend."

"Edward!" Bella said full of love.

"Hello, Love. How are you?"

"I am bored. I mean besides hanging with Jasper and Alice it has all been very boring." I chuckled.

"I thought it would be. Jasper is a pretty quiet person."

"I miss you."

"Would it be weird for someone like me to say, I miss you to?"

"No. I love you so much Edward."

"I love you to. I will see you in a while."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye my love." I could hear Emmet breathe out sharply. "What?"

"I miss Rose. It is so difficult to see what you are going threw. I am sorry man." I smiled and then nodded.

"Well You will be back with Rose soon. And I am going to see Bella at the airport soon." Carlisle smiled and places his left hand on my shoulder. When we got to the airport I looked everywhere for them, but I didn't see Bella all I saw was Alice, and Jasper's scared faces. And immediatly I knew something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 5:**

**I do not own Twilight. I will use some things said in the dialogue of the movie and book. All rights go to Summit Entertainment. And Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I ran straight to Alice. She looked frightened. "What is it Alice?" Alice pulled a paper that had been folded to many times.

"Bella's gone. She left and told me to give you this." Everyone had a scared face. I breathed in and out for a minute and in that extra minute Rosalie and Esme showed up.

"What is wrong?" Esme asked in her sweet voice. Esme looked at me and saw the pain. "OH NO! HE DIDN'T FIND HER DID HE?" Esme shrieked.

"No mom, but Bella wrote a note for Edward, and then went to the restroom. Then I had a vision that she was in a cab somewhere. I haven't seen anything since then." Esme looked at me again.

"Read the note Edward." I unfolded it really fast. "It Read. "_I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try and save her. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Do not be angry with Alice and Jasper it is not their faults. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please do not come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I could not bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me. _

_Bella._

I looked at everyone and fell to my knees. "WE NEED TO FIND HER!" I hissed. I ran right out of the airport, and waited for everyone to get there. It was night time now, so we did not need to hide. I followed her scent, and she had traveled such a long way that I hoped we would find her soon enough. I heard Bella's screams. Alice suddenly had a vision.

"She is at a ballet studio. It's the ballet studio I saw in my vision. THIS WAY!" Alice ran and we followed. I heard a deafening scream come from Bella.

"HELP! OW!" And I heard a crunch. I looked at everyone, and we ran towards the building to find Bella. As we snuck in I saw Bella being thrown against a column. Bella placed her hand upon her head and there was blood all over her head. I snuck in to see James be seductive again, as Bella tried to crawl away James snapped her leg. This was hurting me to no end. Then Bella stood up slowly, but unfortunately James caught up to her and used his foot to kick her she flew across the room and landed into the pile of broken glass that Bella was smashed into before. Bella's head was bleeding even more now, and I jumped in.

James was over Bella and I ripped him away from her. I threw him against one of the columns in the ballet room. James grabbed my neck and slammed my head against a mirror and crushed it. "AH!" A crack went across my marble skin, and then Alice, Emmet, and Jasper grabbed James and Jasper started making a fire and were tearing James apart, and I noticed Bella was unconscious. I ran over to her immediately, and I smelled _Her _blood again.

"CARLISLE! HELP!" I yelled. Esme, Carlisle, Alice were at Bella and I's side immediatly. I held her in my arms. Her head was bleeding non-stop. "Oh no, Bella, no! Open your eyes!" Her eyes did not open. I shook her body slightly once and still no movement. I looked at Esme. Her face was full of worry. I placed me left hand on the side of Bella's head. It was so warm, and wet. And I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. When I removed my hand it was covered in Bella's blood. I felt like crying. " Bella, Please!... Bella please, listen to me, love... Please, please, please Bella." I pulled her close, and set her back down onto the floor so Carlisle could get closer to Bella. Thank fully her heart was still beating, but it was getting very slow. "Carlisle!"

"Oh no!" Alice cried.

"I know Edward. I am trying. Just watch out. Her leg is broken." I growled. Out of nowhere I heard a rough gasp, and a crying sound. I looked at Bella in the eyes, and it turned out it was her.

"Bella!" I said happily. I flew to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." Then Bella yelped. "What is it?" Bella lifted her shirt, and there as a boot mark shaped bruise on her chest. It was from when James had kicked her. My eyes widened.

"Bella I need you to hold still." Carlisle said to her.

"I.. I don't think I have much choice do I?" She asked. Carlisle placed three of his fingers on Bella's lower ribs, and we could hear her rib bones rubbing against each other. The grinding, shredding sound of her broken bones made me cringe. Esme rubbed my shoulder.

"She has a head wound." I told him. Carlisle turned Bella's head to the side. Bella yelped again. "Bella's it is alright." I could see the area where an edge of a column had punctured Bella's head. There was so much blood on the side of her head.

"Alice?" Bella groaned.

"She is here, love. She knew just where to find you."

"Ed... Edward. My hand hurts." She cried.

"Bella. it is going to be..."

"MY HAND IS BURNING!" Everyone shot a glance over to Bella.

"OH GOD! James bit her." I looked at the cresent shape on the side of Bella's hand. James venom was flowing slow into her veins, and the unnecessary venom oozed out. Alice looked at me. I saw Carlisle look down to her leg, and I saw him push his finger into her leg.

"What are you doing Carlisle?"

"Her femoral artery was severed by a shard from that mirror. She is losing to much blood."

"Edward. You have to do it." Alice said worried.

"NO!" I yelled.

"You can stop the change from happening. You can try to suck the venom out." Carlisle suggested.

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Well Make a choice. I can't help you. Either let the change happen or find the will to stop. But choose fast. It is only a matter of time." Bella was screaming, and yelping from the pain. I looked at her with hopefull eyes.

"I am going to make this pain go away Bella." I pulled her arm to my mouth and I pushed my teeth into her warm skin. The taste of her blood was over-whelming. I could smell the freesia and honeysuckle, and her blood tasted better then I had ever imagined. I became scared quickly because my vampire instincts were taking over, and didn't want me to stop.

"Edward... stop honey." Esme said.

"Edward. Her blood is clean. You're killing her. Stop. You can find the will. I was able to stop finally, and I carried her to the hospital in my arms where they sent her straight into a surgery room. Alice got on the phone with Bella's parents and her mom and dad got here at the same time. Her mom ran up to Alice.

"Oh is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Who are you?" Her mom asked calmly.

"I am Edward Cullen ma'am."

"So you are my daughters boyfriend. Is that correct?" I nodded my head. "Well it is nice to meet you." We all waited for Bella to wake up and I stayed in the room with her while the others talked to charlie. Bella was back out of the emergency surgical room, and I was in her room with her. She looked so damaged. I felt horrible for letting this happen. After a horrible five hours of waiting to know she was ok she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 6:**

**I did use some dialogue from the movie, and from the book. I do not own Twilight. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, and Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

Her eyes opened and I was at her side immediatly even though she didn't notice it. She raised her hand in the air, and moved her hand to her face to try and remove the tube that was attached to her face under her nose. I flew over to her and grabbed her hand. "No you don't. Leave that alone." She sighed and lowered her hand. "Edward I am so sorry."

I placed my hand to her lips. "Shhhhh..." I shushed her calmly. "It is alright. You are in the hospital now, so you will be fine." She smiled.

"I thought he had my mom. I am an idiot." I shook my head.

"No, he fooled us all." I heard people coming down the hallway, but before I went to go sit on the seat next to the hospital bed I leaned down to kiss her and her heart rate jumped a little. I kissed her for a little. _Oops. Cover blown. _

"So how are you love birds?" Alice asked with everyone next to her. I didn't pay any attention, and I think Renee and Charlie caught us, so I decided to move to the spare seat.

"Hmmm..." Charlie said. Renee smiled at me, and I winked back. "How are you Bells?"

"Dad. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of the..."

"Bella it's ok, I have already forgiven you. Don't worry about it." Bella nodded her head, and looked at me again. She tried to sit up, but I softly put my hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"The doctor said that you were not supposed to move Bella."

"But this is uncomfortable Edward."

"Are you in pain?" Carlisle asked.

"Y... Yes. My chest hurts really bad."

"I will go get a nurse." Carlisle said. I walked back over and placed my hand on her right cheek and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. Her mom awed at the sight. I leaned down and kissed her on the head, and everyone left.

"Edward I am alive because of you."

"No. You are in here because of me, and... the worst part of it was... that I thought I wasn't going to be able to stop."

"Edward don't blame yourself for what I did. I hate it when people do that."

"Ok, but..." This time she carefully placed her hand on my face, and rubbed my cheek."

"Oh. Bella you can't even imagine how scared I was, and how great it feels to feel the warmth of your skin again." She smiled at me. "Hey can I ask you something? Did you really mean it that you didn't like it here?"

"No. I only said that so Charlie would let me leave. I love being here with you." I nodded my head, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Can I asked you something else?"

"An... Anything." She breathed in slowly due to the pain.

"After we get back home, would you like to go to prom with me?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I flinched.

"That wasn't funny, but seriously."

"Ok. I will go to this one, but not Senior Prom."

"Deal." I said smiling. I was holding her hand when the doctor came in.

"So you're finally awake dear. Well good morning. So you are feeling some pain?"

"Ye.. Yes. In my chest."

"That is to be expected, but I do have a medicine that will be able to help with that. I saw that the heart monitor jumped a bit."

"I am fine."

"Ok. I will be back."

"Edward this medicine is going to make me tired." She protested.

"I can wait."

"I don't want you to wait. I want to see you this whole time." I placed my hand on Bella's forehead.

"I will be here when you wake." Then the doctor came in. Bella saw the needle and freaked.

"Do not worry honey. It is going in the fluid tube." Bella sighed in relief.

"I... I... I love you Edward."

"As do I." And slowly she drifted to sleep. Now next was prom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight... Edward's POV Chapter 7:**

**I do not own Twilight. I did use some dialogue from the Twilight movie and book. I also added some of my own details. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, and to Summit Entertainment.**

* * *

I sat in Bella's house across from Charlie, and to tell you the truth... I was pretty anxious that Charlie was going to say something to me. It was taking Bella a while to get ready, so Charlie sat a glass of water in front of me, and was watching me intently. He started asking questions about me.

"So Edward. I was just wondering how old are ya kid?"

"I am seventeen sir." He smiled.

"Any sports?"

"No sir. I am all about academics."

"Thats good." Then everything got quiet again. After another half hour I heard Bella coming down the stairs and I stood up to walk towards the stairs. As I came around the corner I saw Bella in the Blue dress that she has tried on him front of Jessica and Angela. She must of seen me in a vision.

"Alice lent me the dress. The cast is..." I couldn't believe she was putting herself down when she looked so beautiful.

"Bella. You're perfect." Charlie looked at me rolling his eyes. "I will take care of her Chief Swan."

"Yeah, Yeah." Bella mock punched him, and Charlie hugged her. "Bella you look Beautiful.

"Thanks... See you." Then she came out to meet me as I helped her into the car. As I took Bella into the building we ran into Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, and Angela. Then Bella was starting to look irritated. When we went outside Bella and I went to a canopy, and I looked at her admiring her beauty.

"Shall we?"

"You're Serious?"

"Oh why not?" I pulled her up in my arms, and danced with her. Then we had to have a conversation about her wanting to be like me, so I acted as if I was going to change her, but instead I kissed the base of her throat. "Is it not enough to just to live a long and happy life with me?

"Yeah... for now." I smirked, and I guess everyone was flooding outside to see Bella get kissed. Mike, Jessica, Emmet, Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Alice came out. I pulled her face to mine, and kissed her three times.

"YEAH GO EDWARD AND BELLA!" We laughed and kissed again. Everyone's thought were hilarious. As the night went on I feel more in love this the girl in front of me, and I kissed her over and over until curfew. _Dammit. Time to drop Bella off at home already. _Smile.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Please R&R. Let me know what you think. And if I should do Edward's Point of Views for New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn part 1 and 2. Every story I have made contains mixed dialogues from the book, and movie, also containing some extra detail that I add in. Thank you for taking the time. :)**


End file.
